1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the resource use of a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A database system handling a large amount of data like a big data center or others performs data management using a memory system configured separately from a host computer. This memory system is configured by a storage device or others. Responding to an input/output request coming from the host computer, the storage device can provide a logical volume (logical unit) formed on a storage area of a plurality of memory devices to the host (host computer).
Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,408) describes a method for enabling management of a plurality of logical storages being the results of dividing a storage device.